One more chance
by B is for Beyond
Summary: Fate has been cruel to this two lovers.It has tore them apart,wounded them and nearly killed them.But love has been kind and generous as to give them one more chance...Will they risk it all to see if it will work out like they have always wanted to? Or will it just fall apart like fate intended to? Yaoi,rape(kinda),abuse,mpreg and more...
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was at his and Antonio's room,packing his bags as tears dropped down Antonio saw this and moved beside him and wrapped his arms around the other's petite waist.

"Mi amor,did something bad happen?"He asked as he pulled the other just gritted his teeth and turned around before pushing the other away.

"I can't believe you cheated on me!"The Canadian shouted as he stood up.

"Mi amor,what are you talking about?"Antonio asked again as he stood up,trying to walk towards the other,he was getting nervous with each step he took.

"You fully well know what I'm talking about! You cheated on me with Father!"The blond shouted as he backed away.

"Mattie,please let me explain."The Spaniard said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Please,leave me alone!"He shouted as he looked away.

"Matt,please don't leave me."Antonio said as he took the other's hand but Canadian gritted his teeth as he pulled his hand older male just looked at him.

"You lied to me,you said that you loved me but you never meant it you only said those things so that you would have sex with me!"The blond shouted as he walked away from the other and continued packing his things.

"I love you I really do! Why would I lie to you about those things? Why would I take care of our child if I only wanted sex from you?"He asked as he hugged him from behind. Matt stopped for a moment before removing the other's arms around him.

"You don't love me or you're not even the one who takes care of him! It's me,papa and the maids,you never even carried him."Matt said as he stood up and carried his Spaniard could't let go of him since he'd been through so much to get the other and then just see him leave.

He tightly held the other's wrist,making the other stop yet wince in pain at the same time.

"Antonio,you're hurting me."He said as he let go of his bag and tried removing the hand on his wrist.

"No.I'm not letting you go again."The Spaniard said as his voice became suddenly became scared as the other smiled older male pushed the other so that he was against the Canadian closed his eyes,scared of what was about to happen.

Francis had been waiting downstairs for more than 20 minutes was wondering why his son hasn't come down placed the baby he was holding in the crib before going noticed that the door to Matthew's room was blond slightly opened the door and saw his one of his best friends forcing hands balled into fists before punching the brunette on the side of his landed on his side and was shocked when he saw that it was Francis who punched him.

"How dare you do that to my beloved son!"He shouted as he stood before just grinned as he stood up and brushed the dust out of his clothes.

"He never complained when I did that to him last week."The Spaniard said smugly but only got punched started kicking him and spat at him before he took Matthew and his bag and going Canadian followed his father as he tried stopping the tears from falling as they got Cyrus while the butlers already fixed the bags in the car.

"Matthew,wait!"Antonio said after realizing what he said to the blond's father a while stood up and ran downstairs,barely managing to hug the other.

"I'm really sorry for what I did,Matt.I know it was stupid and irresponsible but please give me a chance to make it all up to you.I want to take care of you and Cyrus.I want you stay by my side.I want to see you smile and laugh,feel your warm ,give me one chance to right the wrong I did to you."The Spaniard begged but Matthew just removed his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Antonio.I don't want to get hurt please,leave me alone..."Matthew said,barely a whisper as they left the house and into the car.

"Amor,don't do this to have a child together and you just can't take him away like that!"Antonio shouted as he ran up to the car on Matthew's side.

"I'm sorry..."The Canadian said as he rolled up the were now falling faster than they had ever been.

Antonio tried running after them but it was useless since the went even faster,leaving him behind in a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past...**

Matthew had been sitting in front of his laptop for had been thinking of how he would confess his love for a certain just sighed as he shut the thing down and jumped on the bed after he had removed his glasses.

"Ugh..I hate it that I can't say everything that I feel...I hate it..." He whispered as Kumajirou climbed on his small bear at pawed at him.

"You're hungry?"The blond asked but Kumajirou shook his head. "If you really like this person,why don't you just tell them?"Kuma said which surprised Matthew a bit.

"Well,it's not that just easy..."The violet eyed male said as he looked away which only made the bear huff.

"Really,how hard is it to just say I like you or I love you to a person?"Kuma said as he stood up and jumped off the bed.

"Even if I did,I just can' person I like is already dating someone and they've been together for 2 years now.I just can't ruin something like that."Matt pouted as the events earlier replayed in his mind.

_A few hours earlier..._

The Canadian had just finished packing his things and was about to leave when the door suddenly flew open and in came a happy Spaniard and a usually angry Italian.

"Why can't you just leave me you tomato bastard?"Lovino asked as he turned around to face the other brown haired male.

"Because I love you,mi amore.I just can't leave you,especially with Francis around. You know how he is..."Antonio said as he walked in front of the other.

"As if I'd give myself to some that easily.I'm not a whore,you know..."The Italian said as he leaned on one if the was about to leave since he was seeing too as he was about to stand up,Antonio kissed the grumpy Italian on the lips.

The blond ran out of the room as the two were left making out in the had fallen down on the Canadian's face as he ran back home and sat down under the tree in the backyard of his didn't know how long he stayed there,he didn't ,out of nowhere,his bear came up to him.

"Why are you all alone out here? I thought you finally asked him out?"The small bear asked as he sat down beside the blond,he heard a few sniffles and hiccups before he was answered.

"Ugh...It's so unfair...He loves and cares for some one deeply but that other person acts like he doesn't even exist.."Matthew answered.

"Just like your situation and love him and care for him but he just ignores you like nothing happened."Kumajirou said as he sat down on the Canadian's lap.

"I know...Why can't he just notice me?...What does Lovino have that I don't?"He whispered before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Author's note.

I know it took me a really long time to update this and with a short and crappy chapter to make up for it.I really didn't have the time since I had to study for finals,finish project and assignments (which are waaaaaaaaay over due) and our relatives from abroad came to visit ...Yeah...Uh...?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not even updating for a (long) really sorry.

Disclaimer.

I DO NOT own Hetalia and it's characters.

* * *

**Some where in the** **past...**

Antonio stood there in the rain all alone with a small red leather box in one turned up his head and saw Lovino's car driving off. The Spaniard had proposed to Lovino but the other had gotten somewhat furious and drove chocolate haired male started walking as to where his feet had taken him and had ended up walking in front of an unknown house**.**He pressed on the door bell and waited for any one to open it.

Matthew had heard the door bell ring as he was watching t.v in his Canadian wondered who could it be since Francis wouldn't be home in a few more went downstairs and opened the door,surprised to see Antonio standing at his door step dripping wet.

The Canadian got a towel and draped it over the other and let him inside.

"You poor were you doing out there?"Matt asked as he started to wipe away the stray strands of hair on Antonio's Spaniard looked at who this person is and squinted a little before recognizing that it was Francis' adopted son,the blond looked so worried as he tried to warm him up by bringing him towels and blankets.

"Why would you stay out there where it's raining?"The blond mumbled to himself,not realizing that the Spaniard had heard him.

"I was proposing to someone but they just left...I guess it was too soon..."He answered,looking 's eyes widened,not expecting for him to answer.

"O-Oh...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to intrude..."Matthew apologized but the other just shook his head.

"It's okay...I guess he wasn't prepared for it..But I do hope that he and I can be friends after what had happened..."Antonio said as he pulled the Canadian for a hug.

Matthew was surprised with the sudden gesture but hugged back and patted him on the back."It will be okay."He said as he felt the other stiffen up.

"How would you know?You don't even know me or would you of all people know that we would still be friends after what had happened?How are you sure?!"The Spaniard shouted as he shook him.

The blond stopped as tears formed."I-I'm so s-sorry...I di-didn't know that y-you would react th-this way.."He apologized as he looked away.

The chocolate haired male realized what he had done and let go of him."I-I should just get going..."He said before leaving with the towel.

* * *

With that chapter done and dealt with after so many months,weeks or days without an update.I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes because the Doc Manager hates me.


End file.
